Captain Mateo
Captain Mateo – pięćdziesiąty-siódmy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Gdy Elena wysyła królewską straż, żeby znaleźć Ash i Estebana, Dona Paloma proponuje, żeby zrobić z Mateo kapitana królewskiej straży w celu schwytania ich, gdyż to dzięki niemu Victor i Carla zostali schwytani. Streszczenie Elena i Mateo idą na spotkanie Wielkiej Rady. Mateo dotrzymuje Elenie towarzystwa, żeby dopilnować, że ona pozostanie spokojna i się nie wścieknie, bo inaczej jej magia się uaktywni i coś ożywi. Nagle pojawia się Flo, która bardzo optymistycznie i nierozważnie mówi Elenie, że może i jej się udało złapać dwoje z Delgadosów, ale Ash nadal jest na wolności i to z Estebanem, który okazał się być zdrajcą. Słysząc o Estebanie, Elena wścieka się, przez co jej sukienka zmienia kolor i uaktywnia jej magię, która unosi w górę Mateo, Flo i posąg Victora. W tej chwili pojawiają się Gabe i Dona Paloma, którzy również zostają uniesieni przez magię Eleny. Elena śpiewa piosenkę "Love Always", dzięki której się uspokaja, w wyniku czego wszystko wraca do normy. Elena mówi przyjaciołom, że musi się jeszcze nauczyć, jak kontrolować swoje emocje, żeby jej magia znowu nie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Tymczasem Ash i Esteban ukrywają się w dżungli przed królewską strażą, która ich szuka. Po tym, jak strażnicy poszli, Ash pyta się Estebana, jaka jest najszybsza droga do Takainy. Esteban mówi Ash, że ona będzie musiała sama znaleźć tę drogę, ponieważ wraz ze swoim koniem opuszcza Avalor. Ash natomiast pyta się Estebana, jaki jest jego plan, ponieważ strażnicy są po każdej stronie królestwa i on nie da sobie z nimi rady, i mówi mu, że nigdy mu się nie uda bez niej i jej magii. Esteban mówi, że zaryzykuje, dopóki nie zauważa, jak jego koń ucieka. Esteban pokazuje Ash, gdzie jest najszybsza droga do Takainy, i pyta się jej, jak się przemkną obok strażników. Ash tworzy za pomocą zaklęcia ślady stóp, które prowadzą w inną stronę. Gdy Esteban zamierza już iść z Ash, potyka się o ogromny patyk, który potem bierze ze sobą. Na spotkaniu Wielkiej Rady, Elena dziękuje Donie Palomie za dołączenie do rady, mówiąc jej, że jej doświadczenie jako bizneswoman i poprzednia cechmistrzyni handlarzy będzie bardzo cenne. Elena potem pyta się Gabego, jak idą poszukiwania Ash. Gabe odpowiada, że jego straże przeczesują całą dżunglę, i pokazuje na mapie, gdzie porozstawiał parametry. Nagle Dona Paloma ma uwagi odnośnie tego, że Gabe jest na czele operacji. Elena tłumaczy Donie Palomie, że Gabe jest kapitanem straży królewskiej. Dona Paloma natomiast mówi, że Gabe przez cały czas jedynie zawalał sprawy, ponieważ Delgadosi uciekli z jego sideł, i że oni zostali ponownie złapani tylko dlatego, że Victor został zamieniony w kamień, a Carla się poddała. Mówi także, że jedyny sposób, by złapać potężną malvago, jak Ash, to użycie magii przeciwko magii. Elena pyta się Dony Palomy, o co jej chodzi. Dona Paloma mówi, że Mateo powinien być nowym kapitanem straży. Gabe śmieje się z tego, ale Mateo uważa to za znieważenie jego kompetencji, po czym przyznaje Donie Palomie rację i postanawia, że to najwyższy czas, żeby czarodziej przejął dowództwo. Mateo potem mówi piosenką, ile razy się wykazał jako nadworny mag, dzięki czemu powinien być dowódcą. Gabe natomiast mówi, ile razy się wykazał jako kapitan straży, dzięki czemu powinien być dowódcą. Gabe i Mateo potem mówią Wielkiej Radzie, że wybór tego, kto będzie dowódcą, należy do nich. Elena więc proponuje głosowanie. Luisa i Dona Paloma są za tym, żeby Mateo był nowym kapitanem straży, a Francisco i Naomi są przeciw. Gabe mówi Elenie, że ostateczna decyzja należy do niej. Elena jednak jest też za tym, żeby Mateo był kapitanem straży. Gabe wychodzi z sali całkiem oburzony i idzie do pokoju, a Elena go dogania. Elena prosi Gabego, by dał jej szansę na rozmowę. Próbując wyjść z pokoju, Gabe mówi Elenie, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Kierując swoje berło prosto w drzwi, Elena mówi Gabemu, że uszczelni drzwi, gdyby tylko musiała. Nagle berło Eleny się uaktywnia i tworzy zaporę zrobioną z magicznych kryształów, która blokuje drzwi. Gabe próbuje przebić się przez zaporę swoim mieczem, ale bezskutecznie. Zapora nagle w magiczny sposób miecie miecz Gabego bardzo daleko od siebie. Gabe zastanawia się, jak w takim razie pokona magiczne kryształy. Elena mówi Gabemu, że potrzebują magii, by pokonać Ash, ale potrzebują też jego, i prosi go, by współpracował. Gabe mówi Elenie, że spróbuje, i wyznaje jej, że ciężko pracował, by zostać kapitanem, i chyba pozwolił swoim emocjom wziąć nad nim górę. Elena współczuje Gabemu, ponieważ kiedy sama się wścieka, jej sukienka zmienia kolor, co sprawia, że wszystko unosi się do góry. Elena potem zastanawia się, jak się wydostać z pokoju. Gabe pokazuje Elenie, że mogą wyjść przez okno, mówiąc, że dobry żołnierz zawsze ma plan B. Mateo staje przed królewską strażą jako ich nowy kapitan i mówi żołnierzom, że Ash na pewno wróci do kryształowej kuźni, by znów spróbować przejąć jej magię, więc ruszają na zachód do Takainy. Higgins powtarza wszystko, co mówi Mateo. Mateo prosi Higginsa, by ten stał z boku. Nagle pojawia się Gabe, który mówi Mateo, że idą na północ, ponieważ strażnicy znaleźli świeże ślady, które prowadzą prosto na północ. Mateo mówi Gabemu, że Ash na pewno wyczarowała te ślady, żeby ich zmylić. Gabe i Mateo kłócą się o to, którędy mają iść, co wywołuje dezorientację u strażników. Elena przychodzi i mówi Gabemu i Mateo, że wie, gdzie jest Ash, po czym pokazuje chłopakom, gdzie ona jest, za pomocą swojego berła. Obraz pokazuje Ash niedaleko Złotego Miasta, co udowadnia, że zmierza ona na zachód. Elena widzi Estebana w towarzystwie Ash, po czym groźnie mówi, że miała wątpliwości co do jego wygnania i że te wątpliwości jednak nie były słuszne, ale szybko się uspokaja, żeby nie uaktywnić swojej magii. Mateo rozkazuje wyruszać w drogę, ale strażnicy go nie rozumieją. Gabe mówi Mateo, że strażnicy czekają na oficjalny rozkaz. Elena pozwala Gabemu wydać rozkaz. Gabe wydaje rozkaz i strażnicy posłusznie go wykonują. Elena, Gabe, Mateo i strażnicy przybywają do Tepet Muul. Gabe mówi strażnikom, że wejście do Takainy jest pod Tepet Muul, więc trzeba porozstawiać parametry wokół całej góry, i pokazuje, na których piramidach trzeba mieć obserwatorów. Mateo mówi Gabemu, że nie ma na to czasu. Gabe natomiast mówi Mateo, że planowanie strategii jest konieczne. Mateo natomiast mówi Gabemu, że Ash na pewno będzie już w kryształowej kuźni i przejmie jej moce, zanim tam dotrą. Jeden ze strażników zauważa Ash i Estebana, i cały skład próbuje ich złapać. Ash powala strażników za pomocą zaklęcia. Elena próbuje wycelować w Ash i Estebana swoim berłem, ale strażnicy stoją na drodze. Mateo i Ash celują w siebie nawzajem tamboritami. Mateo chybia przez Higginsa, który próbował go chronić przed Ash, i trafia w drzewo, które upada. Wszyscy unikają zmiażdżenia. Ash i Esteban uciekają. Mateo mówi Elenie, że trzeba powstrzymać Ash i Estebana, i rozkazuje Gabemu zostać ze strażą, która wejdzie w drogę. Gabe mówi Mateo, że ten potrzebuje strażników. Elena mówi Gabemu, że Mateo wydał rozkaz. Gabe niechętnie wykonuje rozkaz Mateo. Elena i Mateo ruszają w pościg za Ash i Estebanem do Takainy. Gdy Elena i Mateo wchodzą do jaskini, Ash rzuca na nich zaklęcie, ale unikają oni strzału. Unikając strzału, Elena upuszcza berło. Esteban gniewa się na Ash za to, co chciała zrobić, mówiąc, że nie wolno jej skrzywdzić Eleny. Ash nie słucha Estebana, po czym idzie razem z nim do Takainy. Elena nakazuje Mateo iść za Ash, mówiąc, że dołączy do niego, jak odzyska berło. Po tym, jak Mateo ruszył w pościg, Elena odzyskuje berło. Ash i Esteban przybywają do studni kryształów, ale Mateo ich dogania. Gdy Mateo rzuca zaklęcie, Ash broni się. Ash potem miecie Mateo w inną stronę. Gdy Ash próbuje wejść do studni, Elena ją powstrzymuje za pomocą berła. Ash upuszcza tamboritę, która ląduje przy Estebanie. Gdy Esteban bierze do ręki tamboritę, Elena staje tuż przed nim i kieruje swoje berło prosto na niego. Esteban próbuje wytłumaczyć Elenie, że nie chciał, żeby to wszystko się wydarzyło, i że uciekł tylko po to, żeby nie był zesłany na bezludną wyspę, i że nigdy nie chciał zrobić jej krzywdy. Elena nie wierzy Estebanowi, uważając jego wytłumaczenia za kłamstwa, i jednocześnie się wścieka, co uaktywnia jej magię. Magia Eleny unosi w powietrze Mateo, Estebana i Ash, która miała w tej chwili wejść do studni. Ash zabiera Estebanowi tamboritę i próbuje trafić Elenę, która szybko unika strzału. Elena śpiewa "Love Always", żeby się uspokoić i przywrócić wszystko do normy. Udaje jej się, ale Esteban wpada przez to do studni. Esteban potem zostaje uniesiony przez moce studni, które dały mu magiczne moce i przemieniły jego patyk w magiczny kij. Ash wbiega do studni, żeby przejąć jej moce. Gdy Esteban uderza kijem w ziemię, nagle teleportuje na zewnątrz siebie, Elenę, Mateo i Ash, która była już o krok od przejęcia mocy Takainy. Na zewnątrz Ash wścieka się na Estebana za to, co zrobił. Esteban zastanawia się, co się z nim stało. Ash mówi Estebanowi, że przejął on moc Takainy, która miała do niej należeć. Elena widzi Ash i Estebana, po czym idzie w ich stronę całkiem wściekła, co uaktywnia jej magię i unosi w górę kamienie wokół. Mateo zostaje przeniesiony do Gabego i strażników. Gabe pyta się Mateo, gdzie jest Elena. Mateo wyjaśnia Gabemu, co się stało, i mówi, że nie wie, gdzie Elena, Ash i Esteban się podziali. Gabe pokazuje Mateo, gdzie są Elena, Ash i Esteban. Mateo mówi Gabemu, że Elena potrzebuje ich pomocy. Gabe przypomina Mateo, co on postanowił. Mateo natomiast mówi, iż nie wiedział, że Esteban będzie miał moce, a magia Eleny wymknie się spod kontroli. Gabe mówi Mateo, że on o niczym nie wie i że trzeba się przygotować na każdą możliwość, po czym pokazuje ściągnięte przez niego wsparcie. Strażnicy zwerbowani przez Gabego otaczają piramidy. Gabe mówi Mateo, że on mu tego nie rozkazywał. Mateo docenia umiejętności Gabego. Gabe nakazuje Mateo i straży wspólnie zatrzymać Ash i Estebana, po czym rusza pomóc Elenie. Gabe dogania Elenę i śpiewa jej "Love Always", żeby ją uspokoić. Elena się uspokaja i wszystko wraca do normy. Elena dziękuje Gabemu za pomoc i potem oboje słyszą, jak Mateo i strażnicy walczą z Ash i Estebanem. Esteban mówi Ash, że trzeba uciekać, bo przeciwnicy mają przewagę liczebną. Elena i Gabe blokują Ash i Estebanowi drogę ucieczki. Gdy Ash próbuje trafić Elenę, ta niszczy jej tamboritę za pomocą swojego berła. Elena rozkazuje Ash i Estebanowi się poddać. Ash każe Estebanowi użyć kija. Esteban wykonuje polecenie, ale teleportuje się z Ash w różne strony, nawet przed strażników. Ash potem dotyka kija Estebana, który trzymał kij, i oboje skutecznie teleportują się daleko. Gabe rozkazuje straży szukać uciekinierów, po czym mówi, że zbierze oddział do pilnowania kuźni, gdyby Ash i Esteban wrócili. Elena mówi Gabemu, że jest inny sposób, i potem uszczelnia wejście do kuźni kryształową zaporą pochodzącą z jej berła. Po udanej teleportacji w bezpieczne miejsce, Esteban pyta się Ash, co teraz zrobią. Ash mówi Estebanowi, że nie wrócą do Takainy, dopóki nie będą bardziej przygotowani. Esteban pyta się Ash, jak się bardziej przygotują. Ash przyprowadza Estebana do Zopilote'a. Ash przeprasza Zopilote'a, że go zdradziła, i błaga o wybaczenie. Zopilote natomiast mówi Ash, że jest z niej dumny, ponieważ to, że ona mu ukradła tamboritę, jest dokładnym przykładem złego czynu, jakiego by się spodziewał po swoich ludziach. Ash mówi Zopilote'owi, że Elena zniszczyła jego tamboritę, ale liczy się to, że znaleziono Takainę. Zopilote pyta się Ash, czy ona ma już moce kryształowej kuźni. Ash mówi Zopilote'owi, że Esteban przejął te moce, i zapoznaje ich ze sobą. Zopilote przygląda się Estebanowi i mówi, że minęło wiele czasu, odkąd widział mały, surowy talent, ale nie pozwoli, żeby tak wielka magia się zmarnowała. Ash postanawia z Zopilote'm przeszkolić Estebana w czarnej magii. Esteban niechętnie się zgadza na szkolenie. Zopilote mówi Ash i Estebanowi, że muszą się ukryć gdzie indziej, bo ich wrogowie znają kryjówkę w wulkanie. Na spotkaniu Wielkiej Rady, Gabe przyznaje Donie Palomie rację, że magię trzeba pokonać magią. Mateo dodaje, że potrzeba również strategii, ostrożnego planowania i wiedzy wojskowej. Elena zgadza się z tym, że potrzeba jednego i drugiego, więc postanawia, że Gabe zostanie przywrócony na stanowisko kapitana straży, a Mateo będzie doradcą straży. Wszyscy członkowie rady (nawet Dona Paloma) są za. Gabe obiecuje Donie Palomie, że będzie lepiej wykonywał swoją pracę, po czym dziękuje Mateo za służbę. Gabe i Mateo pytają się Eleny, czy ona idzie z nimi złapać Ash i Estebana. Elena mówi chłopakom, że lepiej będzie, jeśli oni obaj dadzą radę sami, dopóki nie nauczy się kontrolować swoich nowych mocy. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Dona Paloma zajmuje miejsce Estebana w Wielkiej Radzie. * Mateo chwilowo zostaje kapitanem avalorskiej straży królewskiej, ale ostatecznie zostaje doradcą straży. * Elena odkrywa nową moc swojego berła: Tworzenie niezniszczalnej kryształowej zapory pod komendą seal it (pl. pieczętuj). * Ash powraca w towarzystwie Estebana do Takainy, ale Elena i królewska straż ich tam znajdują. * Podczas bitwy, Esteban wpada do studni z magicznymi kryształami, w wyniku czego zdobywa magiczne moce. * Ash zapoznaje Estebana z Zopilote'm i dwoje malvagos postanawiają uczyć go czarnej magii. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez * Esteban Flores * Ash Delgado Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Naomi Turner * Flo * Dona Paloma * Valiente * Higgins * Płomień * Carmela * Zopilote * Victor Delgado (posąg) * Zuzo (retrospekcja) * Księżniczka Izabela (retrospekcja) * Carla Delgado (wspomniana) * Królowa Lucia (obraz; wspomniana) * Shuriki (wizualizacja; wspomniana) * Fiero (wizualizacja; wspomniany) * Kupi-Kupi (wizualizacja; wspomniany) * Roberto Nunez (wspomniany) * Nobliny (wspomniane) * Król Raul (obraz; wspomniany) * Królewscy strażnicy Piosenki * I'm The One Who Should Be In Charge – Mateo i Gabe * Love Always (repryza) – Elena i Gabe Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena wpadła do studni Takainy, jej magia została ulepszona, i ożywiła ona Flo w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Victor został zamieniony w kamienny posąg przez Ash, a Carla się poddała, we wspomnianym odcinku, "The Magic Within". * Elena i jej rodzina dowiedzieli się, że Esteban jest zdrajcą, przez co został on wygnany z Avaloru, ale uciekł razem z Ash, we wspomnianym odcinku, "The Magic Within". * Ash wykradła tamboritę Zopilote'a w odcinku "Sister of Invention". * Dona Paloma nie jest już cechmistrzynią handlarzy po wydarzeniach z odcinka "Targ wszech królewski". * Gabe został kapitanem straży królewskiej w odcinku "Klątwa El Guapo". * Shuriki została pokonana po raz pierwszy w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru i po raz drugi w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Fiero został zamieniony w posąg przez Mateo w odcinkach "Zaczarowani" i "Syreni śpiew". * Kupi-Kupi został pokonany przez Mateo w odcinku "Movin' On Up". * Mateo znalazł Kodeks Maru w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Gabe pozbawił Ash tambority w odcinku "Naomi Knows Best". * Ujawniono, że Gabe jest synem piekarza, w odcinku "Obręczówka". * Mateo został nadwornym magiem w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Sokole oko" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach", i mocy "Świeć" w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Złote Miasto, które jest wioską Noblinów, po raz pierwszy się pojawiło w odcinku "Lot Jagunów". * Tepet Muul pojawiło się wcześniej w odcinkach "Klejnot Maru", "Nocne berło", "To Save a Sunbird" i "The Magic Within". Takaina została odnaleziona pod Tepet Muul. * Król Raul i królowa Lucia zostali zabici przez Shuriki w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Ash spotkała Zopilote'a w odcinku "Sister of Invention". Ciekawostki * Mateo czyta tytuł odcinka. * To trzynasty odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Elena. * To pierwszy odcinek z udziałem Victora, w którym nie pojawia się Carla (mimo, że w tym odcinku Victor jest w postaci posągu). * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym ponownie jest śpiewana piosenka z wcześniejszego odcinka (albo jej fragment). Piosenka "Love Always" została po raz pierwszy wykonana w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Morał: Czasami bycie dowódcą nie jest najlepsze. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3